Songfic Stories
by ZanessaxJonessaxLove
Summary: You can request your Favirote song and High school musical couple or friendship and you can do cross overs with HM Camp Rock and other Disney channel shows i do ALL couples except Troypay....sorry well request and check out the songs and stories
1. Requests

**AN:  
**

**Hey this is Songfic Oneshots**

**So you may give your own idea but you have to review and fill out**

**And i do all other couples except Troypay**

**(no offense but couple is disgusting but i look at some stories their really good just the couple is the one i feel like throwing up)**

User Name:

Song:

Couple:

What:

Where:

Rating:

**Ill give an example**

User Name: zanessaxjonessaxlove

Song: LMNT - Hey Juliet

(You see instead of Juliet i use Gabriella so ill know if its a name and all stuff k)

Couple: Troyella

What: Troy wants to show Gabriella hes meant for her so he performs her a song in front of the school in front of everybody with Chad and Zeke

(Yes your idea must be detailed!)

Where: School

Rating: T

**DO NOT COPY IT!!**

**If you look at the next chapter called 'Hey Gabriella' and 'I Kissed A Girl'**

**I picked that song and idea so dont copy!!**

**tehe**

**so no 'Hey Juliet' and 'I Kissed A Girl'**

**So leave your request!!  
**


	2. Hey Gabriella Rated T

Hey I've been watching you

**Troy's P.O.V**

I know 100 Gabriella still loves me and ill pove it!

Damit!

Why cant Gabriella believe me Amber kissed me I didn't kiss her….

Light Bulbs on top ofm y head!!

Perfect!!

Dam Troy you go it going on

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

BRING

the bell rung and im on my way home to do some homework

I hope Bolton doesn't come blocking my way

As I passed by I saw my BFF's Taylor & Sharpay

"Hey guys wanna come over my place and study" Sharpay asked

"Sure but promise no 'whick pink should I wear" I told sharpay

"Fine!" Sharpay rolled her eyes

Me and Shar Laughed

Until Taylor froze….

Me and Sharpay bumped into her and looked at what we were looking

We all stood there in shock

Chad Zake and Troy looked like the effin Backstreet Boys!

Damit that's my favirote band

How the hell did he know

Awww……look at Troy in the middle all sexy and…..GABRIELLA STOP IT!!

Taylor pushed me into the middle

"What the Hell!!" I Yelled

"This is for you baby!" Troy said huskily into my ear

(Troy/_Chad/_Zeke/_All__/__**Gabriellas Thoughts**_)

Hey I've been watching you.  
Every little thing you do.  
Every time I see you pass in my homeroom class,  
Makes my heart beat fast.  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make you real  
But your lips are sealed. That ain't no big deal.

_Cuz I know you really want me. I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you trying to do without me. When you got me  
Where you want me_

_Hey Gabriella  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind_

**Wow Tory looks so hot dancing….GABRIELLA STOP IT!!**

_  
Maybe some day you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know.  
_I wanna be your Troysie.  
_Hey Gabriella_

_  
_Girl you got me on my knees.

**Wow 'the' Troy Bolton is kneeling down in front of me aww hes begging …..DAMIT GABBBY!!**

Begging please baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin',

"Hey Gabriella, what are you doin' to me?"

Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
A smile or a glance  
Give me one more chance  
Cause I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me where you want me

_Hey Gabriella.  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe(maybe) someday(someday) you and me can run away  
I just want you to know.  
_I wanna be your Troysie  
_Hey Gabriella  
Hey Gabriella_

_  
_I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me. Where you want me.  
If you want us to stay forever  
For us to hang together  
So-hear-me-when I-say  
_Hey(Hey hey hey Hey) Gabriella  
I think your fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday  
You and me can run away  
I just want you to_

I wanna be your Troysie

_Hey Gabriella_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Hey Gabriella!_

"DAMIT TROY!!" I Yelled

Troy took Gabriella in her arms

"You know I had only the whole school time to learn that dance and song…right" Troy Said

"I Know and I Hate you so much for that" I said

"What" Troy said shocked

"Omigosh your face is to die for but I hate you because I still love you" I giggled

"Brie always remember your always the one I put first never think that I would ever hurt you like that….you know amber shes crazy…..but I am too….im crazy about you" Troy smiled

"Your so corny Troy Just kiss me already!!" Gabriella smirked

Troy dipped me a bit down took his right hand to hold my head and I put my arm around his waist…

We heard the students watching go 'aww….'

Dang who knew songs could lead you to love

I already know they do

Well

HAPILY EVER AFTER FOR ME BABY!!

Beat that Amber!!


	3. I Kissed A Girl Rated T

This was never the way I planned,

**This was never the way I planned,  
not my intention.**

Show Gabriella and Sharpays Noses Touching…

**  
I got so brave,  
drink in hand.  
Lost my discresion**

Shows Gabriella holding onto to Sharpays collar

**  
Its not what, I'm used to.  
Just wanna try you on.**

Shows Sharpay & Gabriella dancing sexy

**  
I'm curi-ous for you,  
caught my attention.**

Shows Gabriella and Sharpay staring at each other across the club.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**

Sharpay grabs Gabriellas head and kisses her

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

Gabriella licks Sharpays bottom lip and it tastes like Cherry.

**I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**

Shows Troy at his backyard shooting some hoops with Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Ryan

**  
It felt so wrong,**

Shows Gabriella feeling a lil guilty kissing Sharpay

**  
it felt so right.**

Shows Sharpay enjoying it even though she wasn't evern bi or lez.

**  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)**

Shows Gabriella and Sharpay kissing on the couch.

**I dont even know your name,**

"Your very hot" Sharpay says

"Thanks…um…sexy" Gabriella says

**  
it doesn't matter.  
Your my experimental game,  
just human nature.**

Shows Gabriella dancing sexy with Sharpay in the club with a beer in her right hand.

**  
It's not what good girls do.  
Not how they should behave.**

Shows Gabriella helping the principle carry all her books and bags into the car.

**  
My head gets, so confused.  
Hard to obey.  
**

Shows Sharpay confused and not sure but justs grabs Gabriellas head and kisses her.

**  
I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.**

Shows Sharpay licking Gabriella lips

**  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**

Shows Troy kissing Gabriella

**  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)**

Us girls we are so magical.  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.

**Hard to resist,  
so touchable.  
To good to deny it.**

Shows Gabriella dancing sexy around a pole

**  
Ain't no big deal,  
it's innocent.  
**

Shows Gabriella using her puppy face

**I kissed a girl and i liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,**

Shows Sharpay making out with Gabriella

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)**

"Ah!" Gabriella said after done making out with sharpay

"Its your turn Chad Truth or Dare" Sharpay said

As all of the 6 of them sitting in a circle playing truth or dare.


End file.
